True Freedom
by uiharu.kazari25
Summary: A story written in Misery's POV, as Quote fights his way to rid the island of the evil deep inside. A story from LumenHistoire. He says enjoy .


I watched him as he kept foiling the new King's plans. I watched him and his friend as they destroyed the core. I watched him as he made it to the outer wall and now he is standing right in front of me, ready to take me down. I called him tenacious. I told him I didn't care for this island. In fact I didn't. It served only as a place to keep my uncle away from the surface. All because I made him create the Demon crown, I only wanted to help him. The King on the surface brutally tortured him all because the people favoured him. And all because I tried to help I was cursed by the crown, forced to do the bidding of all who wore it. Over the centuries 4 mortals have possessed the crown, all four have controlled me, and Balrog. At first we tried to resist it, but the power of Ballos's magic was too strong. Countless souls perished at our hands. There were so many that stood up to the Kings, and each one carried our hopes of freedom. But in the end each one perished. Slowly we gave up hope of ever having free will again, and just did what we were told, even as that was we never truly gave up hope.

Then he came along. He's made it as far as the throne room. And now I have to defeat him. This is the first time anyone's ever got this far, this is as high as my hopes had ever gotten…and now I have to kill him myself. Forced to get rid of my only chance. My mind switched back to what was ahead of me. I rose into the air and begun my attack. And surprisingly, I could hold back. I had never tried, I had never wanted to protect someone this badly. I had never had so much faith in someone. And then he avoided my attacks one by one, and kept charging at me. The pain was almost unbearable, but I didn't mind. And soon I ran out of energy. I groaned in pain as I flew off. Although it seemed more like I was annoyed. I was so happy for the first time in years. And from the black space in which the core was kept I watched him as he battled the Doctor as he liked to be called. He had defeated him! And with hardly a scratch…or so I thought. Till suddenly I saw a red glow consume the doctor as his own body morphed. The red crystal had overpowered him. He leapt at the soldier with no regard for his own safety. But after agonising minutes the doctor had fallen. The robot she had put so much faith in had impressed her even more. Then just like the frenzied mimigas, the Doctor simply disappeared, and all that remained were pieces of the crystal.

Then the robot approached the core. No. NO! That was too far. I was wrong, this island is important! I didn't care how much I liked this guy; I just couldn't let him destroy my home! As he got closer I yelled at him to stop. I hovered down, not knowing what to do. In a split second I teleported a mimiga I'd seen him talking with to right in front of me. I threatened him and it subsequently worked. I was never going to kill the mimiga but that didn't matter.

I watched my last hope slowly walk away until I was enveloped by a chill. The red crystal fragments appeared in front of me, whirling around. Then I heard it; the voice of the Doctor. I tried to attack him but it was useless. He was but a spirit now, a mind; something impossible to physically destroy. Then suddenly the fragments flew towards me, taking control of my body. I tried to fight back but I was useless. My mind went blank. When I regained my senses I saw that the core was destroyed and the island was falling. The doctor was dead. Well and truly dead. The mimiga and the robot lay in front of me. For what they had done I thought the least I could do was heal their injuries and so I did, just as I flew off, to wait for a new king to obtain the crown. I found Balrog and through my magic we watched the mimiga and the robot.

When I was watching the mimiga jump off, I saw the robot hesitate. He went into the building that would protect him from the rocks, but he would never escape from. And at that moment I realised that he knew. That he knew that the ground had opened up underneath that building. That he knew what lay waiting for him there; Ballos. Was he really going to fight my uncle; the one that destroyed a kingdom? I watched him closely. Then I saw him find that other robot. Damn her. I don't know why but I just hate her for some strange reason. I can't explain. Never mind that he was massacring all the butes and mesas. Then the two made it to the giant press. And even then the two made it, although the female one wasn't helping much, she was just being outshined, less than a shadow. And then they got to Ballos. I saw the look of terror in his face when they thought they had defeated him but then barely avoided his new form.

I was sweating myself now. I love my uncle; I don't want him to die. But he has no control anymore, and he wants to die…and this is our only chance of freedom…then I remembered that Balrog was right next to me. It was my fault; I had roped him into this whole mess. I turned to him and the look on his face made him look amused at the robots' attempts, but I could see in his heart he was as worried and hopeful as I was. And as we kept watching the long battle, I began to lose my hesitation. I had complete faith that they could defeat the island, and as soon as that fact hit me I turned to Balrog and asked him if he wanted to save those two. He agreed and so I told him that when they defeated my uncle the island would stop shaking and he should go own and rescue them immediately. He somewhat reluctantly left and I kept watching until my uncle had fallen. I stopped. I couldn't watch any longer, I didn't want to. He was finally free of his torture, and I as well, but that didn't make anything better. And then, sitting there on the balcony I heard a rush from underground. Balrog. They were far away but my magic could sense them. The two were together…together flying off on Balrog. I listened to their conversation.

Don't thank me; I was just doing what Misery told me to.

Misery? You mean that witch?

That's right.

I thought she hated our guts

"I hate yours at least!" but saying that out loud didn't do me any good…

Now neither of us has to take orders from anyone!

Balrog was right. We were finally free. There was no one to boss us around. No one to make us hurt people for no reason. True freedom at last. I decided to keep listening, not like there was anything else to do till Balrog dumped them somewhere and returned.

Out mission is over so now I just want to live out my days somewhere where I can relax and enjoy a beautiful view.

Uh you know…

Hm?

…would it be alright if I joined there?

Sure! Let's live the three of us together!

He wasn't coming back. She wasn't coming back; Balrog wasn't coming back, but worst of all he wasn't coming back. But he hadn't said a word this whole time. He seemed like he was about to but stopped at the mention of my name. Wait d-did he care about me? If he did there was no way I'd let him leave now. Balrog started to zoom off into the distance, but that was no match for my powers, I could easily catch up to him but I didn't. I instead decided that we would speak telepathically.

Is something the matter Quote? I think that was your name…

I giggled as he looked around suspiciously for a moment, but evidently he was smarter than the girl and realised he was being spoken to telepathically.

Is that you Misery?

Who else could it be? I couldn't help eavesdropping on you three and noticed you hadn't said a word, what's wrong?

What's wrong? What's wrong is that we left you! You, you who have been suffering most of all, whose uncle we killed, who sent Balrog to save us in the first place. We left you all alone and these two don't even care!

I felt the warmth of his words. He did care. I did to but the way I acted said otherwise.

But the whole thing was my fault in the first place! Even if I was just trying to help I went to far. You saved everyone. You don't have to even think about me. And here I still have my mother so I won't be alone.

And yet I still felt alone…I missed Quote…and Balrog…but I would get over it. I watched him while he spoke, flying on Balrog with the girl asleep next to him.

You're lying. You still feel alone don't you. And I do too. So let me join you.

He jumped off Balrog. He was so light that even Balrog didn't notice. I instinctively teleported there and caught him.

"See? I knew you wouldn't let me die." He looked up at me and smiled. That smile was so bright. I flew us back to the balcony and we just sat thee for a while.

We were going to set the island straight. Together. And for the first time in centuries I truly felt happy.


End file.
